


Éowyn

by mekare



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Traditional Media, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6065662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekare/pseuds/mekare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melancholy Éowyn - that cut scene of Théodred's funeral really inspired me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Éowyn

**Author's Note:**

> This is from 2014. I tried using watercolour on "normal" paper (inspiration struck and I had no watercolour paper at hand) and as you can see the paper didn't handle all that moisture so well. Basically I wanted to try out layering washes of colour with the veil and am quite pleased that it worked as I imagined.  
> Originally posted on [dreamwidth](http://mekare.dreamwidth.org/33632.html#cutid1).

  


 

 

 


End file.
